The invention relates to a method for producing a combustible cartridge case for cartridge ammunition.
In the known method, the combustible cartridge case is produced through a felting process comprising three basic work steps: preparing an aqueous pulp that contains nitrocellulose and cellulose fibers (fiber pulp); producing a raw felt by draining the fiber material on a sieve and squeezing the raw felt for the purpose of further draining; and compressing or compacting the fiber material to provide the final shape.
A drawback of cartridge cases produced in accordance with this known method is that, when used in ammunition with heavy projectiles, the cartridge cases must have a relatively thick wall to assure stability. Furthermore, known combustible cartridge cases that are exposed to high mechanical stresses (such as occur in a drop test or in automatic loading systems) are repeatedly damaged, which can prevent the cartridges from being loaded properly.